


The Hardest Thing

by Alisanne



Series: In Vino Veritas [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Hogwarts 365's prompt #43: “Just listen to this song and smile”, Buckbeak, Australia.</p>
<p>Betas: Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p>Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Hardest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hogwarts 365's prompt #43: “Just listen to this song and smile”, Buckbeak, Australia.
> 
> Betas: Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

The Hardest Thing

~

Severus wasn’t an afternoon napper, not even on weekends. Yet, with his arms full of a warm, sleepy Harry, it seemed quite natural to close his eyes and drift off. _Just for a minute,_ he thought, inhaling Harry’s scent. 

_“There you are.”_

_Severus looked around, puzzled. As he spun, he started making out recognisable landmarks. “What in Salazar’s name--?”_

_“Salazar, hm? Well, he’s better than who you used to swear by, I suppose.”_

_Eyes widening, Severus turned. “Lily?” he breathed._

_“Hello, Sev.” She looked wonderful._

_Severus shook his head. “Where am I?”_

_She smiled. “You tell me. This is, as they say, your show.”_

_Confused, Severus said, “It looks like Australia. There’s the Sydney Opera House, and I even hear music.” He squinted. “And is that...hippogriff playing with kangaroos?”_

_“Australia? Interesting.” Lily’s gaze sharpened. “The hippogriff probably came with me.” She rolled her eyes. “James and Sirius can be protective.”_

_Severus frowned, looking around again. “Black and Potter are here?”_

_She smiled. “Careful. I’m ‘Potter’. As is Harry.”_

_“Lily, what’s happening?” Severus asked._

_Lily smiled, moving closer. “I needed to talk to you, so I borrowed your dream.”_

_“I’m dreaming?”_

_She smiled. “You were.” Linking their arms, she pulled him along with her. “Let’s talk.”_

_Severus bit his lip. “It’s about Harry, isn’t it?”_

_Lily smiled. “Isn’t it always?”_

_Severus flushed. “You want me to stay away from him.”_

_Lily blinked. “Goodness, no. You’re good for him.” She smiled. “Although you did almost give James apoplexy.”_

_Severus blinked, then smirked. “Did I indeed?”_

_Lily giggled. “I hear your music.”_

_“What music?”_

_“From your Opera House.” Lily squeezed his arm._

_Severus sighed. “Lily, why are you really here?” he asked quietly._

_“Just listen to the song and smile.” She leaned her head on his shoulder. “Listen, and know you have my blessing.”_

_Severus’ heart sped up. “For?”_

_“You and Harry.” Lily hummed. “You’ll be happy if you let yourself trust him.”_

_Severus closed his eyes. “That’s the hardest thing.”_

_“Isn’t it always?”_

“...always,” whispered Harry in his ear. 

Severus woke with a start in time to feel Harry tuck his face deeper in his neck. When his heart settled, Severus exhaled. _Salazar. What was that_?

~


End file.
